


Underfell Asgore Gets Brushies

by MelissaEM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Asgore Has a Shedding Problem, Asgore and Reader Live Together, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Rated For Language and Slight Suggestiveness, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, The Fluff in This Story Comes Primarily from Him, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaEM/pseuds/MelissaEM
Summary: It's springtime. Animals and monsters alike are shedding their winter coats. Asgore, former tyrant of the Underground, is no exception. You decide there is only one solution to this problem: BRUSH HIM.





	Underfell Asgore Gets Brushies

“NO!” shouted Asgore as he stomped away from you in a hurry. “Get that blasted thing away from me!”

You followed close behind him, holding a cat hair brush in the air like a weapon. “Asgore Dreemurr, you get your ass back here! You're getting brushed whether you like it or not, mister!”

Asgore stopped and swerved around, just as you were inches away from him. He shot an intimidating glare at you, hoping to scare you off. “Woman, if you touch me with that brush, you're NOT going to like what happens next!”

You stared him down, furrowing your brow. “Asgore, you've been shedding all over the house. There's white fur in the sink, in the shower drain, on the bed sheets, and on the furniture. I am sick to death of cleaning up after you! You ARE getting brushed!”

Asgore narrowed his eyes. “I am not some simple pet for you to groom! I am the King of All Monsters, and I absolutely refuse to be humiliated this way!”

“You may be a king, but you're also a big, furry Boss Monster who's shedding his winter coat all over the house!” you snapped. “You're like an oversized Persian cat! I'm sick of seeing white fur on my clothes! And don't even get me started on how many times I've found your fur in my food! It's out of control, and it needs to be dealt with!”

Asgore gave an indignant snort. “Please, it's nowhere near as bad as you say it is!”

You raised an eyebrow at Asgore before reaching into a nearby drawer. You pulled out a large plastic sandwich bag filled to the brim with white fur. It was so full that it could have made for a small pillow.

“This,” you said, holding up the bag and pointing at it, “is from the living room couch. And there's more bags just like this one all around the house. I figured I'd need evidence to prove my point to you about this.”

Asgore stared at the bag, then at your frowning face, then back at the bag. Finally, he gave a ragged sigh. “Fine. I... I see your point, I suppose,” he admitted, turning his head away. “How long will this take?”

“I don't plan to take more than an hour to do this. Maybe even an hour-and-a-half.”

“WHAT!?” cried Asgore, whipping towards you again. “I don't have time for--!”

You interrupted him by waving the bag in his face.

Asgore stared at the bag again for a moment before groaning resignedly. “FINE. Let's just get this overwith. And not a word of this to anyone.”

You smirked at him. “That's more like it.”

Over an hour later, both your arms were aching from brushing Asgore's fur from all over his body. Almost no part of him had been safe: his arms, his legs, his back, and any part of his torso that wasn't covered with black body hair. Clump after clump of fur came loose, and many times you had to pull fur out of the cat brush to make room for the next batch. You would let each batch of fur fall to the floor to be swept up later.

Now, you were exhausted, and you groaned in pain as you sat beside Asgore on the bed, staring in disbelief at the pile of fur that had formed. There had to be enough to make a second Asgore, and you told the king this. Asgore, who was down to his boxers and a red t-shirt, crossed his arms and turned his gaze elsewhere.

“You really have some nerve to make a mockery of this,” he pouted. “Of a condition I can't help having due to my species.”

You couldn't tell just by looking, but you were positive that Asgore was blushing in embarrassment. Despite everything, you giggled. “I'm not mocking you! I'm just amazed that one monster is capable of producing so much fluff.”

Asgore did not reply directly, merely making a “hmph” noise, refusing to look at you.

You smiled, pulling yourself into a kneeling position on the mattress and clinging to Asgore's shoulder. “You're like a big, fluffy teddy bear,” you teased.

Asgore made a louder “HMMPH” and continued to try and ignore you.

You stroked his clothed chest with a hand. “My big, strong, fluffy grumpy baby,” you cooed.

Asgore tried to harrumph again, but he snorted instead, a grin stubbornly forming on his face. He still did not look at you, though.

You gave him a peck on his exposed cheek. “Besides, I know you enjoyed being brushed. You were leaning into me almost the whole time.”

“Yes, because I was hoping to fall on top of you, crushing you under my weight,” said Asgore, his grin becoming more devilish.

You gasped in shock. “Asgore!”

The king burst into hearty laughter before finally facing you. “That was a joke, love.”

It was your turn to pout now. “That wasn't funny. You have a sick sense of humor.”

“The word you're looking for is 'dark'. Also, you love it and you know it.”

It was your turn to cross your arms. “Like you, I deny everything.”

“Aw, who's the grumpy baby now?” Asgore teased in a sing-song voice.

“Still you,” you said, elbowing his arm.

Asgore chuckled. “But you love me anyway, don't you?” There was a bit of a possessive growl to his voice. You tried to ignore the effect it had on you.

“Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in,” you said, playfully rolling your eyes.

There was a brief pause. Then, without warning, Asgore grabbed you in both arms and fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling you over with him. You let out a shriek of surprise, which was followed by a burst of laughter as you fell on top of his torso. Asgore cackled with glee as he gently tightened his grip on you.

You pretended to struggle from Asgore's hold. “Oh no, I'm trapped!” you laughed.

Asgore grinned. “Yes. You are now my prisoner.”

“And what crime did I commit, your fluffiness?”

“Humiliating the king. Calling him a teddy bear and a baby. And the worst crime of all...” Asgore laid a kiss on your head. “Stealing my heart like a common bandit.”

You giggled. “Am I getting a life sentence?”

Asgore sighed dramatically. “Ah, if only. But a king has his duties. That fur on the floor isn't going to clean itself, and you've done enough already. But... before we go anywhere...” He lowered his voice and craned his neck to whisper in your ear. “... How about I thank you for taking care of me?”

You smiled. “So you DID like being brushed, huh? Is that why you're being so cuddly?"

“Like you said... I deny everything,” said Asgore. But he was smiling right back at you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this scenario for a while now. Didn't think I'd make it into a fic, nor did I think I would make this about the Underfell version of Asgore. It's a silly idea, and maybe not everyone thinks UF!Asgore would ever act this way. However, the way I see it, even this Asgore had a family once, so why wouldn't he have a softer side? Besides, I also kinda headcanon UF!Asgore as being almost like a Disney villain with a tragic backstory: a bit silly, a bit full of himself, kind of a jerk, and kind of sad, but ultimately he does care somewhere deep down.
> 
> ... No, I don't know how he got a t-shirt on. My guess is magic, but your guess is as good as mine. :P


End file.
